Austreos
|connectedresources = Trade Partners: Miskatonic, thievesandmurderers, Uzican Serbia & Iceworld }} Austreos is a relatively young ' Cyber Nation' which has existed as a ' Green Team' member from 27 September, 2010 to 13 December, 2010 and as a ' Black Team ' member since 14 December, 2010. History Austreos was founded on 27 September 2010, by an alliance of misplaced and disgruntled former Cyber nationals, who wished to create a new "free and fair" homeland in the Pacific region. After receiving a land grant from the United Nations, an assembly of some 500 political representatives met in Aquardus (which would later become the nation's Capital City) to agree on a constitution for the new nation, as well as to decide various other matters such as the election of a national leader. The outcome of the three day conference in Aquardus between 27-30 September, was the election of Kristian S. Hayes as caretaker Prime Minister; the formation of a 80-seat parliament to represent local constituencies and the selection of a 10-seat caretaker Cabinet, by the new Prime Minister. Other issues decided at the meeting included the selection of a national currency (the Dollar) and religion (Hinduism). The first act of the new Prime Minister's Administration, was to submit a membership application to the Viridian Entente alliance. Senior Government Ministers soon after attended the prestigious Viridian Academy for instruction on nation building and graduated from it's hallowed halls on 5 October, 2010. Citing the increasing demands of alliance membership, Austreos officially withdrew from the Viridian Entente alliance on 13 December, 2010. The nation celebrated it's one month anniversary on 27 October 2010 with a new national holiday - Citizen's Day. Thousands of citizens gathered in the capital to celebrate the country's first milestone. Many hundreds of boats also assembled together on the Anticona River and a huge fireworks display was organised to pay tribute to the people's Government. Politics Austreos has a Revolutionary Government political system, which ensures direct representation for it's citizens through the 80-seat parliament. The members of the parliament are elected at General Elections, held constitutionally every 3 years and administered by the Electoral Commission of Austreos. There are several political parties in Austreos who contest seats in the parliament, the main two rival groupins are the Labor Party and the Liberal Party. The inaugural Federal Election was held on 18 November, 2010. The date was selected just 4 weeks prior by the caretaker Prime Minister and many citizens believe Hayes selected this date, due to recent pre-polling conducted by the Clinton-Rosinkski Association, which indicated the very strong chance that Hayes and his Labor party would win a majority in the parliament. The primary candidates for the Office of the Prime Minister of Austreos, as decided by political party members prior to the announcement of an election, were: Caretaker Prime Minister Kristian S. Hayes(Labor) and Mr Nelson Killinger(Liberal). Killinger kicked off his campaign by trying to incite backlash against Hayes for his stance on immigration, border protection and what he has described as a "Ruthless Taxation Campaign" by the caretaker Government. Hayes hit back by highlighting his team's work on building infrastructure and technological improvements throughout the young nation and also campaigned heavily on his foreign relations record. At the poll, Hayes and Labor swept to power, winning 54 seats in the new parliament, including the seats of all 9 members of the caretaker cabinet. The Prime Minister has indicated he will announce his full Ministry in the coming weeks, after which they will be sworn into office, at Government House. In the days after the poll, Killinger successfully retained his leadership of the Liberal Party and will sit with his team of 26 Opposition MP's in the new parliament, as the official Leader of the Opposition. Economy Being such a relatively new nation, Austreos is often referred to in unflattering terms as a "Third World Nation" - it's technological advances having been few. Instead, the Government has focused predominantly on land and infrastructure development during it's initial term, which has drawn strong support from the population of Austreos. The basic economy is considered to be in a strong position with citizens earning up to $97.43 gross income per day, however the tax rate is considered very high at 28%, which has caused some harsh criticism of the Government. Austreos is fortunate to have a plentiful supply of native resources Silver and Water, which it actively exports to other nations in return for such imports as Aluminum, Cattle and Wine. As a result of several trade agreements, Austreos is also now producing large quantities of Beer, which has become quite popular throughout the country. A nation-wide economic crisis developed on December 20, 2010 when the National Mint was raided by a criminal organisation seeking to produce counterfeit money. Several printing plates were stolen and the Government announced that national currency notes would be redesigned, in response to the theft. Domestic Affairs The Government of Austreos believes in freedom of movement and speech. Political protests and rallies are permitted in all major public areas, however they are strictly monitored by the Police force, who are responsible only for maintaining order and arresting law-breakers. In recent times, Police personnel have had to deal with an increasing number of public protests by Greenpeace activists, who are demanding the introduction of a national 'Earth Day' holiday to highlight environmental issues. The Government has refused to concede to the demands of these protesters and despite numerous violent clashes between Police and protesters, the Prime Minister has indicated a vibrant and active economy must take precedence over any concern for the environment. The population is served by the Armed Forces of Austreos, which generally remain at DEFCON 5 - the lowest threat level. The Chief of the Armed Forces is General Walter N. Wright. The military has not yet been tested at war and seeks to promote peaceful dialogue among sparring factions, but remains committed and ready to stand with it's allies, ultimately to protect the homeland, but also to honor the Viridian Entente alliance. As per alliance guidelines, Austreos maintains a size-able war chest, a small spy force and basic military equipment should it need to assist it's allies. The Government has invested in several new rehabilitation centres across the nation, to educate it's citizens about the dangers of recreational drug usage and also the harmful effects widespread use by citizens can have on a growing economy. Other Government-sponsored infrastructure projects have included the building of banks, schools, harbors and military barracks. The nation has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they have to become legally approved citizens first. Foreign Relations In recent times, the Government has signed off on numerous technology trade deals with nations including: Elandria, Domain of Salt, Kendermore and The Revolution. These agreements have allowed the economy of Austreos to grow considerably and the leaders of these trading partners have been highly praised throughout the nation. The Department of Trade has indicated a willingness to trade with other nations that are known for questionable ethical treatment of their citizens, but any such agreements to date, have been conducted in secrecy. Government agencies have been directed to consider all foreign aid proposals on their individual merit, but to retain adequate services for it's own population, as a higher priority. The Prime Minister, through his Foreign Minister, has sought to promote peace and prosperity throughout the nation's immediate region and The Government considers war with neighboring countries, a last resort. On 22 December, 2010 the Austreon homeland came under direct attack for the first time ever, after the military of xxRomanxx declared war. The Government raised the military threat level to DEFCON 5 later that day, the military immediately deployed 2,397 troops to the border area and a further 3,304 soldiers quickly comprised a defending Home Guard. The Government also ordered immediate upgrades to military equipment including the purchase of 600 new tanks. Peace was declared on 22 December with a total of 4,644 Austreon casualties recorded and almost 50 tanks lost. Infrastructure and technology levels were also affected by cruise missile attacks. As it pertains to Nuclear technology and weaponry, Austreos has indicated to it's allies and neighbours that it does not intend to research or develop in this area. ---- The Government of Austreos will continue to monitor and update this page as the nation develops.